


The Ocean Between Us

by lightkeykid



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22329961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightkeykid/pseuds/lightkeykid
Summary: Sora finds Kairi, and he hopes that there is enough time for hearts to say what's true.
Relationships: Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	The Ocean Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the new artwork for ReMind, and I had to write something about it.

This was it.If Chirithy was right, then this station would lead him to Kairi. Where she should be waiting for him.  The world where the sky meets the sea.The final piece of the puzzle. The Final World. If everything was as it should be, then he could fix everything one last time. The fates dealt him a bad hand the first time around. What would happen if… No, it had to work.

Sora opened his eyes and pointed his keyblade at the image of Kairi’s heart station. He used the forbidden power one last time and The King’s warning echoed in his mind one more time, but just as he did then, he ignored it. The stakes were too high to quit now. The Power of Awakening was the only way forward.

He allowed himself to flow into the beam of light. The warmth surrounded him as he traveled to the Final World. A hand grasped his own. Kairi, he thought. Sora could not open his eyes until his feet touched the ground. A part of his heart was afraid that he was hallucinating again. All of his doubts fled when he heard her slight gasp. 

It was fortuitous timing that he did open his eyes or he would have missed the pure wonderment on Kairi’s face when she took in the Final World.

“It’s so pretty,” she breathed. 

Sora could barely believe it. Her hand was in his, and she stood right next to him. He wanted to pull her into his arms, but feared that if he broke the moment, he might wake up. After all, Chirithy said that sleep touched this realm more often than not. 

“Kairi?” He hoarsely said. “Is it really you?”

She turned her smile toward him, and she giggled. “Of course it is, silly. I’m always with you, remember?”

He set free the breath he had been holding deep inside. This wasn’t a dream. Kairi was here. She was safe. That’s all that mattered.

The only thing that mattered.

With that thought, he sobered. “Kairi, I have something that I need to tell you.”

Her brow furrowed. “What is it?” she asked gently.

He pulled out her lucky charm from his pocket. “I’ve made you a lot of promises, and until now, I haven’t kept my word. I promised that I would keep you safe, that I would bring back your lucky charm. And then-” his voice broke at the memory of the Keyblade Graveyard. A tear fell down his cheek.

Kairi wiped it away. “You’ve kept every promise. As long as you come back to me, you’ve been true to your word.”

“It doesn’t matter. I’m here to fix everything.”

“Sora, you’re not making sense,” she pleaded.

He closed her hands around the charm and stepped away. “You’re going home, safe and sound.”

Kairi sobbed, thankfully understanding what he meant. Saying it out loud would give life to the inevitable. She wrapped her arms around his torso and pressed her face into his shoulders. 

“Every time I find you, you slip away again.”

Sora did not respond. Instead, he looked up at the sky, hoping that she couldn’t see his tears. He needed to be strong for her. 

“How long do we have?” Kairi sniffled.

“I don’t know,” he admitted. “I just know that it’s not much.”

“Do you think,” her voice hitched, “we could go back to the island one more time? This place is beautiful, but there’s nothing that can compare to a sunset.”

Sora nodded. Whatever she wished for, he would grant. He only wished that he could tell her everything he had in his heart. Maybe one day he would. 

After all, it only takes a moment to let hearts connect. What was one last sunset to them?


End file.
